fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Club Nintendo (TV Show)
Club Nintendo is an upcoming 2016 animated television series produced by Nintendo Animation Studios. Club Nintendo is very similar to Disney's House of Mouse. The series is set to be released in September 2016. Premise Club Nintendo revolves around Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Toad running a dinner theater club for various Nintendo characters from various Nintendo series. Episode Premise Each episode of Club Nintendo features the mishaps Mario and the others encounter while running the club. Most episodes feature a character from a certain Nintendo series and help overcome a problem. Other episodes involve Mario and the others stopping Wario from shutting down the club. Every episode also features a song that is performed by the various performers at Club Nintedo (Usually K.K. Slider). Characters Main Characters Mario - The co-owner and co-founder of Club Nintendo. Mario usually hosts the club's events and news. Luigi - Mario's younger brother and head waiter of Club Nintendo. Princess Peach - Mario's girlfriend and the show planner. Princess Daisy - The reservation clerk of Club Nintendo. Many people believe she is Luigi's girlfriend, but no one really knows if it's true. Toad - The assistant manager of Club Nintendo. Toad usually greets the guests at the club. Wario - Mario's rival who wants to shut down Club Nintendo. Wario is jealous of Mario running a club and inviting all of his other friends. Other Staff Tom Nook - The bookkeeper at Club Nintendo. He makes sure that the club pays their debts and manages the money the club earns. Funky Kong - The technological prowess at Club Nintendo. Funky provides transportation for the guests. Dribble and Spitz - The technicians at Club Nintendo. They maintain the technical equipment of the club and usually fix them if there is a technical problem. Copper and Booker - The security guards of the club. They stand at the club entrance and make sure no guests are doing anything illegal or have illegal items. They also run the lost and found in the club. Copper is diligent and takes his job very seriously, while Booker is nervous and sometimes unsure of himself. Mike - A karaoke robot is the announcer of the show. He has 2 microphones on his head which anyone can use for talking or singing. Although he speaks in a typical robot voice, he has a "voice amplifier" which can modify his voice to sound more human. Brewster - A quiet pigeon who serves drinks to the guests at the club. Phyllis - A female pelican who runs the postal service of the club. She can be very rude to the guests, but she is efficient in her work. Franklin - The main cook at Club Nintendo. He cooks various different foods from various Nintendo series. Regular Performers These characters perform regularly at Club Nintendo Jimmy T. - A friend of Wario who loves to dance. He and his family run a dance club known as Club Sugar, which is later moved to be a part of Club Nintendo. He often performs his dance moves at the club. He also loves cats and is obsessed with his cell phone, which has over 100 ringtones. K.K. Slider - A white dog who sings songs at the club and plays his guitar. He performs at Club Nintendo every Saturday night. K.K. Slider performs most of the songs in the series, and his songs usually associate with the theme of an episode. Occasionally, he will let a guest request a song for him to play. He speaks in English, but sings in Animalese, the native language of the Animal Crossing series. Squid Sisters - An idol duo from Inkopolis who often perform at Club Nintendo. They also run a gossip column at the club, though their gossip can cause problems to the guests and staff. Despite being called the Squid Sisters, they are actually cousins. Dr. Shrunk - A psychologist who tries to motivate people with their emotions. He is also a stand-up comedian, although some of his jokes fall flat. Minor Characters Rosalina - A friend of Peach and Daisy who is very wise and loves talking about stars. Mona - A teenager attending high school who has many part-time jobs at the club. She greatly appreciates getting paid fairly for her jobs, and often asks for a raise or paycheck. She is very dedicated to her jobs at the club and if she is late, she will do anything to be on time, even if it means breaking the law. She also has a crush on Wario, but she strongly dislikes the fact that Wario is trying to shut down Club Nintendo. Tortimer - The founder and owner of Club Nintendo. He leaves Mario in charge of the club and soon plans to retire once the show ends. 9-Volt - A Nintendo fanatic who collects almost everything about Nintendo and loves to play video games. He can be a troublemaker and can cause trouble around the club. He usually visits the club with his friend 18-Volt. Mr. Resetti - A mole who often appears whenever somebody says the word "reset". He appears to give lectures to anyone who breaks any of the rules at Club Nintendo. He has a calmer older brother named Don Resetti. Other Characters A list of other Nintendo Characters that have made cameo appearances. Names in bold mean that the character has been featured in at least one episode. Mario Waluigi Yoshi Birdo Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Dixie Kong Cranky Kong Lanky Kong Tiny Kong Chunky Kong Candy Kong King K. Rool Wario Dr. Crygor Ashley 18-Volt Kat Ana Orbulon The Legend of Zelda Link Zelda Lana Saria Midna Fi Tingle Gannon Metroid Samus Kid Icarus Pit Palutena Dark Pit Viridi Phosphora Magnus Poseidon Medusa Hades Thanatos Pandora Fire Emblem Marth Roy Ike Robin Lyn Lucina Chrom Emmeryn Kirby Kirby King Dedede Meta Knight Waddle Dee Gooey Star Fox Fox McCloud Falco Lombardi Peppy Hare Slippy Toad Krystal Wolf O' Donnel Leon Powalski Pigma Panther Caraso Andross Pokemon Pikachu Jigglypuff Squirtle Lucario Pichu Mewtwo Earthbound Ness Lucas Paula Jeff Poo Kumatora Porky Animal Crossing Villager Isabelle Rover Jack Jingle Splatoon Other Series Captain Falcon Olimar Shulk Little Mac Ice Climbers Dillon R.O.B. Isaac Lip Duck Hunt Dog Cast Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi Samantha Kelly - Peach, Toad Deanna Mustard - Daisy Laura Faye Smith - Rosalina Christina Peyser - Mona Kazumi Totaka - K.K. Slider, Yoshi Terry Lauber - Mike (Singing Voice) Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong Katsumi Suzuki - Diddy Kong Akira Sasanuma - Link Jun Mizusawa - Zelda Antony Del Rio - Pit, Dark Pit Ali Hillis - Palutena Hynden Walch - Viridi Fred Tatasciore - Magnus, Poseidon Kari Wahlgren - Phosphora Cree Summer - Medusa S. Scott Bullock - Hades Danny Mann - Thanatos Hikaru Midorikawa - Marth Jason Adkins - Ike David Vincent - Robin Laura Bailey - Lucina Lani Minella - Lyn, Lucas Matthew Mercer - Chrom Makiko Ohmoto - Kirby Masahiro Sakurai - King Dedede Eric Newsome - Meta Knight, Bowser Jim Walker - Fox McCloud, Leon Powalski Ikue Ohtani - Pikachu Rachael Lillis - Jigglypuff Michelle Knotz - Squirtle Sean Schemmel - Lucario Adam Howden - Shulk Episodes Season 1 There will be 18 episodes of Season One of Club Nintendo